Surgical tacks can be used in dental and orthopedic applications for securing membranes, maintaining spaces, etc. Traditional delivery methods rely on mallet delivery while the physician holds a surgical tack in place with a forceps. The process of holding the surgical tack in place and providing a driving force thereto with the mallet results in an application of unpredictable force and accuracy. The process requires both hands of the installer to install the surgical tack.